starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisely Airway
Wisely Airway「ケント気道, Waizuri kidō 」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Selflessness of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Wisely has fuchsia pink hair that matches with his signature striped fur scarf that he constantly has and his tail, which possibly is based on the color of the Cheshire Cat from the 1951 adaption of Alice in Wonderland. In which, he often recites when he speaks - claiming its one of the best literature of its time. Wisely has bright yellow eyes that allow him to see in the dark with black tattooed points under them seen appearing after he made a contract with Toyotomi. He wears a black vest with zippers and a black skirt with a cat head and more zippers, beneath that, he wears a pair of black shorts. They come to about right above his knee and the two legs are connected by a strangely placed strip of fabric. Wisely wears black gloves with hot pink collars on each one, he also wears a collar around his neck. He has a gold chain on his collar to his left-handed glove and another on his pair of black of shorts leading to his oh-so-useful handgun. He also has several piercings on his both on ears and tail (a dead fish), and medals on his fur boa. His belly button is pierced with three tattooed points above it. He wears black shoes with pink and black striped tube socks. He's often found in something black, nowadays. Some say he oddly looks close enough to Ikuto, but the man claims there is no relation. Personality Wisely, like all Commandments, has an instinctual hatred of all Magic and Mages. He seems to be quite unmerciful to regular humans as he even stated it to the Callisto Mafia. Wisely has no qualms about killing multiple people and has been noted to be a bit sadistic. However, Wisely appears to have the heads in the cloud (which is quite ironic considering his power) not paying attention to certain things and having often a surprised look. He has also been shown to be a bit aloof and lazy, displaying a lack of desire to be part of the battlefield and simply responding when Jeanne calls out for his help that he's "not a fighter". Wisely seems to almost be constantly reading the minds of others, frequently holding one-sided conversations with them after reading whatever their train of thought was at the moment, and while he claims to "respect the privacy" of his fellow Commandment and doesn't read their minds, Allen has made it very clear that he is a liar and he will just read the minds of most everyone. Wisely has displayed a somewhat narcissistic side, considering himself "beautiful" and enjoying being the center of attention. He also has a soft gentle side (for fellow Commandments anyways) shown when he hugged Toyotomi to comfort him of his meeting with Light. Wisely Airway has a memory of all the past lives of Wisely (the Commandment inside him). This information make him wiser and more knowledgeable that he should be at his age. However he doesn't seem to lose his own identity and to be swallowed by the memory as exemplified by his memory trying to take over while Wisely tries to resist to remain himself as well as their difference of opinion regarding Light (the Memory has a deep hatred for him while the human seems to share his sister's point of view). His loyalty to Toyotomi prevails over his conflicted opinion of Light. Stats Synopsis Wisely was unwillingly chosen to be a member of the Ten Commandments because he was such a powerful wizard that he was recognized even by the Toyotomi at least 500 years before the start of the Holy War. Around that time, he was also brought to the Callisto Prison since he denied the role of Selflessness. Just before being imprisoned, Wisely created a doll in the likeness of his lover to be his alter ego which would serve as the only way he could keep contact with the outside world until the start of the Holy War. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Noah' As a Commandment, Wisely has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying Innocence and Magic by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Commandment, are based on Dark Innocence. As a Commandment, he is immune to the Hollow blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. He can create ribbons of Dark Matter to bind and impale his opponents and to fire blasts of Dark Matter energy. It seems the Dark Matter also grants him the extreme increases in speed, strength, endurance, and power. * Body hardening: By covering his flesh with boa that acts as a shield, Wisely can dark parts of his body making them more resistant. 'Enhanced Ability' *'Enhanced Speed: '''Wisely has demonstrated great speed boost. He was able to appear in front of an attack even Eden without him realizing his presence. He also managed to disappear instantly in front of Leo Yamazaki . It is unknown it is thanks to his natural Commandment abilities or an application of choice. *'Enhanced Strength: Wisely has an immense strength, capable of kicking away and punching away an opponent with a tremendous resistance like Apocryphos. Even cracking Zero's Clanging Scales. *'Enhanced Reactivity: '''Wisely has shown a superhuman reactivity, capable of catching the blade of a creation of general Senri pulling a surprise attack on him in a fraction of second. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Wisely is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He's equally lethal using punches and kicks and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Panther King (豹王 , Pansā-ō) His release command for his Holy Weapon ''is '"Grind"' (軋れ, ''kishire), referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Holy Weapon, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light pink as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of Innocense that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Wisely's appearance changes drastically to something even more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. :*'Enhanced Hierro': Wisely's Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank Asfal Zawba'a from Lavi Abasa without receiving any physical damage. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Wisely's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. He is able to keep up with the masked-enhanced Amulet Black Pearl from Kida. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Callisto via collateral damage during the fight with Eden Milandro. He was also able to send Eden through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks. :*'Sonic Wave': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. Garra de la Pantera (豹鉤 (ガラ・デ・ラ・パンテラ, Gara de ra Pantera; Spanish for "Claw of the Panther", Japanese for "Panther Hook(s)/Barb(s)") Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. A Black Blood-enhanced Kida was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them and continue fighting. Desgarrón (豹王の爪 (デスガロン), desugaron; Spanish for "Laceration/Great Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw") Claimed by Wisely himself to be his strongest attack. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Innocense that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them are considerable, and Kida was only able to deflect and scatter them through sheer force of will. Commandment Wisely was bestowed with the commandment of Selflessness「無欲むよく Muyoku」. It causes those inflicted by its curse to lose their memories, feelings, and entire sense of self. Anyone who has a relationship with another before him that is built on what they "desire from each other" is affected by the commandment. Trivia *Wisely's hobbies are living his double life, gambling, fishing, and napping. *He likes eating with Lavi, Momo and Clark, Koi, unplanned journeys, blood, and the smell of death. *He dislikes studying, Amy's homework, Joan’s sexual harassment, high society, and Innocence. *Wisely's necessities are tobacco and himself. *He has mentioned that he has not been to school before, although he can write. *Toyotomi receives a lot of marriage proposals for Kent which he has to refuse because Wisely prefers to laze around. *Wisely is a heavy smoker. *When he is bothered, Wisely has a habit of putting his hand in front of his face. *Wisely has a fascination with Kida, wondering why so many people flock to such a weak girl like her. **He once kidnapped her just to see what all the hype was about. Before returning her to a flustered Lavi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Toyotomi Hideyoshi Category:Vatican